


Morning, Late

by novvaturient



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvaturient/pseuds/novvaturient
Summary: Scout was far too comfortable as he was, on the flattened mattress of Sniper's camper and cuddled next to the older mercenary. Both of them had woken up some time ago, but neither had wanted to move.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Morning, Late

Scout was far too comfortable as he was, on the flattened mattress of Sniper's camper and cuddled next to the older mercenary. Both of them had woken up some time ago, but neither had wanted to move. 

The sheet covering the mattress was worn in the middle, fabric soft against Scout's face. A cozy warmth filled the camper, and Scout did not particularly want to give that up to the cold morning. Through a small, dusty glass window, he could see the darkness outside slowly fade away to pale yellow light. It was quiet, a still morning interrupted by their soft breathing and the rustle of fabric.

Scout buried his nose further into the sheet underneath them, reluctant to get up. It smelled slightly like campfire smoke and some sort of faint, woody cologne, the kind that Sniper would put on randomly. Scout would have stayed there all morning. But in the back of his mind, there was a little voice that yelled at him to get up. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to sneak back into base before anyone else woke up.

Legs interwoven with Snipers' own, Scout sighed softly, occupied with tracing a scar along Sniper's ribcage, skirting the irregular skin with his fingertips. He watched the older man's chest rise and fall rhythmically with every breath, Scout's own breathing almost inaudible. Sniper had a folded arm behind his head, using it as a makeshift pillow. He ran his free hand through Scout's light brown hair, fingers combing through the slightly curly locks. Scout blinked, eyelashes fluttering as he yawned, the caresses comforting. Sniper's calloused hands were gentle, fingers weaving through slowly. That reminded Scout. 

"I need a haircut." He muttered, and Sniper's hand stopped.

"What, why?" Sniper's voice was husky and gravelly, and Scout felt butterflies in his stomach at the deep tone. Sniper resumed his movements, twirling a few locks and tugging at them gently.

"I like it." He said. "Gives me somethin' to grab at."

Scout's fringe was longer than he would have liked, swept towards his forehead and almost reaching his eyes. He had planned on cutting it that morning with some scissors he'd stolen from Medic's office. But with Sniper's comment...he bit his lip as he imagined being pinned down to the table, Sniper grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking his head back, and-

"I'll think about it." Scout said, then dislodged himself from Sniper's body and turned to lay on his back, running his hands down his face. He groaned, voice muffled behind his fingers. He had forgotten to remove the sports tape wrapped around his palms, and the cotton texture brushed against his lips. "What time's it?"

Sniper glanced at the small clock sitting next to the toaster, the glass yellowed and the tick marks faded. It was still early. Raising his head up slightly, he peered through the window. Parked in a grassy clearing away from the base, he could clearly see the entry to the building, and saw no lights in the windows. They all remained dark, the building still and quiet against the backdrop of snowy mountains. He guessed that the rest of the team was still asleep, or at least refusing to get up. They still had a few minutes, and Sniper was going to make the most of it.

He turned and climbed over Scout, placing an arm beside Scout's head for support and settling between his legs. Scout peeked between his fingers when he felt the older man's body maneuver on top, thighs instinctively spreading wider to accommodate Sniper.

"Don't worry about that. We have time." Sniper smiled before leaning down to kiss Scout, stubble scratching roughly against the boy's face, who reciprocated eagerly. Sniper snaked a hand beneath Scout's red hoodie, fingers skirting his hipbone teasingly. Hooking his fingers beneath the top of the boy's briefs, he pulled slightly before letting it go, the elastic snapping audibly against Scout's hip.

Scout made a muffled, surprised noise at the snapped elastic, the touches lingering on his skin. Sniper chuckled through the kiss, a deep sound that rumbled deep in his throat. He loved the little sounds the boy made.

Scout wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and felt a hand slide under his right thigh, lifting his leg up. He understood what Sniper wanted, and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. A calloused hand roamed Scout's body, feeling the soft skin, pushing the hoodie up to bare the younger man's abdomen. Scout reacted to the touch, arching his back and letting Sniper's arm slide underneath his waist to pull him close. Sniper smelled a bit like the cigarette he had smoked last night, an earthy, burned newspaper taste lingering on Scout's tongue.

A ray of orange light seeped through the blinds, reminding Scout of the time. He shut his eyes, disappointed that they couldn't continue. He mumbled a muffled 'no' against Sniper's lips, who pulled away reluctantly. He had also seen the light of rising sun.

"I gotta go." Scout muttered, letting himself fall back on the mattress, arms hooked loosely around Sniper's shoulders. The older man sighed heavily, the expelled air brushing against Scout's flushed face.

"I know," Sniper murmured. He brought a hand up to Scout's throat and tugged at the necklace, dog tags jingling with the movement. Scout felt the thin ball chain drag against his jugular, the metal of the tags cold against his skin and dancing on his collarbone. Sniper wrapped the chain around two fingers, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Scout's jaw. Letting go of the necklace, he turned to check the time on the clock, then looked back at Scout with an amused smile. Scout narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the older man suspiciously.

"What?"

Sniper's lopsided smirk widened, baring his canines. "You have two minutes."

Scout's eyes widened, shoving Sniper off and flailing to get off the mattress. "Crap!" He kicked wildly, trying to untangle the sheet clinging to his body, and practically fell off the bed. He tripped over his discarded shoes, scrambling to pick up his things.

"Crap crap  _ crap _ ..." Light blue eyes darted frantically around the small space. "Where's my...freakin'..."

"On the chair." Sniper gestured to the worn padded seating, Scout's black jeans thrown on them. He watched with a smile on his face as Scout rushed from one side of the camper to the other, snatching his clothes and frantically putting them on.

The clock's thin hand kept ticking. "One minute." Sniper counted, and Scout cursed beneath his breath, fumbling to button up his jeans. His fingers tried and failed to grasp the metal button, unable to fasten it. Pulling his jeans higher, he settled for just zipping them up instead.

Sitting up on the bed, Sniper had pulled on his flannel, the front open as he rolled up the sleeves. He chuckled when Scout lost his balance trying to pull on his shoes while standing.

"Don't fuckin' laugh at me." Scout glared at the older man while trying to tie his shoe laces quickly. "It's your fault I'mma be late."

Sniper smiled at the pouty look, before casting a quick glance through the window. A few lights turned on in the building. Someone from the team was already awake, and now Scout risked the possibility of being caught.

"I'd run if I were you." Sniper remarked, starting to button up his own shirt.

Laces tied messily, Scout flipped his hood up and turned to unlock the door to the van, creaking loudly as he swung it open. He peeked out, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. A transparent fog hung over the clearing, slowly dissolving away with the sun, the light seeping through a blanket of grey clouds. No one was outside, but Scout saw the lighted windows and mentally traced an alternate route, thinking about how he'd sneak in.

"I'll see you tonight, love." Sniper said, and Scout glanced at him briefly, one hand holding the door open as he thought it over. Of course he'd be back. But instead of replying verbally, he simply flipped Sniper off before turning and jumping off the camper, skipping the steps altogether. Dewy, tall grass dampened his white socks, and he breathed deeply, the chill morning air filling his lungs. The door slammed behind him, and he heard Sniper chuckling inside. Still feeling the phantom of the kiss on his lips and the hands on his body, Scout took off, racing to reach the base in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Sniper's 'Domination' lines. That'll give you IDEAS, let me tell you. ;)


End file.
